


Happy Christmas, Cas

by LiraelClayr007



Series: Cas Reads Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas in the Bunker, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Human Castiel, Implied Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, M/M, Not a Crossover, Sam is a Slytherin, also, cas is obsessed with harry potter, dean reads to cas, spoilers for harry potter and the deathly hallows if you somehow haven't read it yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: “Why did you give him those books?” Dean grumbles.Sam doesn’t look up from the groceries he’s putting into the bunker’s cupboards. “You told me to give him something to read besides lore. You told me to introduce him to the ‘real world.’”“Harry Potter isn’t the real world!”***...in which Cas becomes obsessed with Harry Potter, Dean grumbles, but gives Cas just what he needs for Christmas.**this is NOT a crossover!**





	Happy Christmas, Cas

“Why did you give him those books?” Dean grumbles.

Sam doesn’t look up from the groceries he’s putting into the bunker’s cupboards. “You told me to give him something to read besides lore. You told me to introduce him to the ‘real world.’”

“Harry Potter isn’t the real world!”

Sam raises an eyebrow. “It’s not uncommon for people to introduce themselves, ‘Hi, I’m Sam, and I’m a Ravenclaw.’”

Dean snorts. “Please. You’re a total Slytherin.” Sam laughs, and Dean rolls his eyes. “Okay, I see your point. But  _ my  _ point is, he’s barely left his room for weeks.”

“So?” says Sam. “He’s enjoying the books.”

“I just…” Dean trails off.

Sam’s laughter fills the room. “You just miss your boyfriend!”

Dean blushes and storms out of the kitchen, Sam’s laughter following him down the hallway.

* * *

“Dean.” Cas’s voice is rough and raw. He stands in Dean’s doorway, a battered copy of  _ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows _ clutched to his chest.

Dean, sprawled on his bed, looks up at Cas with a sympathetic smile. “Did you finally finish then? It’s hard to finish a series and realize there’s no more to--” He stops when he sees Cas shaking his head, a single tear trailing down his cheek.

“What is it, Cas?” Dean is there, kissing Cas’s forehead and wiping away the tear.

“It’s...Dobby. He--” Cas’s voice breaks. “He loved Harry so much. He saved him again and again. His loyalty never faltered. And…” Another tear drops from Cas’s eye. “And he died.”

Dean pulls Cas to his chest. “Oh Cas,” he murmurs into Cas’s hair. Cas buries his face in Dean’s neck.

“It’s only a story.” Cas breathes a shuddering breath.

Tightening his hold on Cas, Dean says, “No. I know. I know.”

After a few minutes Dean pulls Cas to the bed. They sit, propped against the headboard. “Let me read to you for awhile,” Dean says, gently taking the book from Cas’s strained fingers.

“Are you sure?” Cas asks, his eyes hopeful.

Dean kisses his temple. “Just close your eyes and listen.”

Cas obeys, relaxing into the pillows.

“Chapter Twenty-Four,” Dean reads. “The Wandmaker. It was like sinking into an old nightmare…”

* * *

“...scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.”

As Dean closes the book he sees tears in Cas’s eyes again, but a smile plays around his lips. “Okay?” Dean asks.

“Okay,” Cas says. “Thank you for reading to me, Dean. I love the sound of your voice. I didn’t expect you to finish the whole book.”

“Well, there’s a lull on. Sam hasn’t found us a case in more than two weeks. What else was I going to do? Besides,” he adds, blushing, “I haven’t seen you much lately. I’ve missed you. These past few days, reading to you…”

Cas laces their fingers together. “I know.”

* * *

Cas stands on a chair, nailing a sprig of mistletoe above the doorway. Sam and Dean sit on the couch, watching.

“Remind me to stay away from that doorway,” Sam says, bemused.

“Good idea,” Cas says. “The mistletoe’s probably infested with nargles.”

Sam snorts. Dean rolls his eyes.

Cas hasn’t let go of his Harry Potter obsession; if anything it’s gotten worse. He bought himself a wand and has been talking about taking a trip to Florida to visit the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. He’s taken countless quizzes to determine his Hogwarts house and is increasingly frustrated when he gets different answers every time. (His family is divided too: Dean thinks he’s a Gryffindor and Sam thinks he’s a Hufflepuff. Cas himself can’t make up his mind.) He put a sign on his door that says  **Waiting for my letter from Hogwarts** . And for Christmas he insisted on a tree decorated with tiny golden snitches--he spent a week at the big wooden table, glitter and feathers and glue everywhere, painstakingly making them all by hand. Dean had teased him about it, of course, but secretly he’d loved seeing Cas with golden glints in his hair.

“The tree does look amazing,” Sam says. “It might be the best one we’ve ever had.”

Dean chokes back a laugh. “Sam, you could throw snowballs at a tree and paint a devil’s trap underneath it and it would be the best one we’ve ever had. The bar is set pretty low.” He gets off the couch, walking over to stand with Cas below the mistletoe. They kiss softly to Sam’s halfhearted, “Get a room…” and then Dean murmurs in Cas’s ear, “It really is a beautiful tree.”

Cas smiles.

* * *

Christmas morning Cas bounces on the bed and yells, “Presents!”

Dean groans. “Seriously, Cas? Neither one of us has had any coffee yet…”

Cas kisses Dean on the forehead. “I’ll go make some. Come on, Dean, I’ve never had a real Christmas before. Get out of bed!”

Half rolling, half falling out of bed, Dean can’t help but smile.

He pulls on his robe and follows the smell of coffee to the kitchen. Cas is there, awake and grinning, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Sam is there too, looking surly.

“Merry Christmas, Sam. What’s with the face?” Dean pours himself a cup of coffee, then sits next to Sam.

Sam slumps against the table, his head resting on his forearms. “Cas banging on my bedroom door at seven in the morning shouting ‘Happy Christmas, Sam! Presents!’ is what’s with the face.” 

Dean chuckles. “He woke me up by bouncing on the bed, but then he kissed me to make it better. Would that help?” He leans toward Sam, making loud kissing noises. Sam pushes him away, growling, “knock it off!” Dean laughs.

When Dean looks up at Cas, he’s taken aback by the look on Cas’s face. His eyes are wide, and wet with tears.

“What is it, Cas?” he asks, getting to his feet.

After a minute Cas says, “It’s just...it’s good to have a family.” Dean pulls Cas into a tight hug, and when he’s done Sam hugs him too.

* * *

Finished with their hugs and coffee, they sit around the tree. Cas passes out presents, and they spend a good twenty minutes tearing paper and exclaiming over gifts. There’s music and books and clothes and a pie (Cas knows the way to Dean’s heart). Sam gives Cas a jar of honey he bought at a farmer’s market on a hunt in Texas. Dean gives Sam a 3 dvd set of sign language lessons. Sam blushes and ducks his head.

* * *

Sam gathers his gifts. “Thanks guys,” he says. “I’m just gonna go put this stuff in my room.”

Cas starts to get up but Dean grabs his hand. “I have one more present for you,” he says.

Cas raises an eyebrow. “Sam might come back…” he says suggestively, moving to sit on Dean’s lap.

Dean laughs, pushing him away. “Not  _ that _ . Well, not  _ now  _ anyway.”

He hands Cas a small, lumpy package. “It’s just silly,” he says, looking away.

Cas carefully unwraps the gift (even when he’s excited, he’s not one to tear wantonly at wrapping paper). “Thank you, Dean,” he says softly. “They’re not silly at all. They’re perfect.” He immediately takes off his slippers and his socks.

“You’re going to wear them now?” Dean asks, laughing.

“Of course!”

He pulls on one sock (red, with tiny golden stars) and then the other (black, with a great green dragon on the foot and a tail wrapping around the ankle). He puts his legs out, pointing his toes, to admire his new socks. “Dobby would’ve loved these,” Cas says with a sad smile.

Dean his arm around Cas, leaning over until the sides of their heads just touch. “Happy Christmas, Cas.”

They sit for a moment in the quiet glow of the Christmas tree, and then Cas jumps up. “I have to go show Sam!” he yells. He gives Dean a quick kiss and then he’s off, running and sliding down the hall in his Christmas socks.


End file.
